Slut Drop!
by LamiaDarkholm
Summary: Kid is having a little trouble expressing how he feels for Soul, so Liz and Patty teach him a certain move that is guaranteed to win him over. Yaoi, don't like, don't read. SoulxKid.


**A/N: Hiya~! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone, here's a little fanfic to celebrate~~**

**If you have no clue what a Slut Drop is, watch this before reading - .com/watch?v=fpziKWEnJDQ&list=FLZwVJN0Rus93Qaai0nybSSg&index=23&feature=plpp_video**

**Enjoy and review~! :3**

* * *

><p>Strobe lights flashed across the dancefloor, illuminating the dancers bodies and blinding those who dared gaze into them for too long. Couples grinded against each other to the heavy beat of the music, sexy and seductive, silent promises of what was yet to come once they left the club.<p>

Death The Kid sighed, watching them with envy. It was Valentine's Day, and yet again he was spending it alone as he had yet to muster up the courage to confess to a certain albino whom had taken his fancy. It wasn't just a crush; Kid had been head-over-heels in love with Soul for months. Only Liz and Patty knew, and were on hand to give whatever dating advice they could think of.

He was currently flanked by the twin pistols, who for the past ten minutes had been nagging at him to go and ask Soul to dance.

"Come onnnn, Kid! He won't say no, you know he won't!"  
>"Yea! I bet he likes you too!"<p>

The reaper sighed, gazing at the weapon. He was sat at a table with Black Star, a bored expression on his tanned face. As his eyes met Kid's, and he gave a small smile and a wave. The raven-haired boy blushed, although thankfully it was hidden under the bright neon lights.

Liz smirked, watching the two.

"Go on, what've you got to lose?"  
>"O-our friendship! I'd rather never confess to him than do so and lose him as a friend…"<br>"Kid, listen to me now. He won't say no. You'll hook up tonight, I promise." The girl smirked. "I bet you $5~"

Kid sighed.  
>"Fine, if you want to make a game out of my misery. You're on."<p>

Collecting himself, the reaper strode across the dancefloor with confidence, which quickly withered with every step closer to Soul. Admitting defeat, he trudged back to his pistols with his head bowed.

"I-I can't do it…"  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Look at him! He's obviously out of my league, what do I even say to him?"

With that, Liz gave Patty a look.

A very suspicious look.

A look that made Kid sweat and feel slightly nervous.

"W-what are you doing…?"

The younger sister giggled, and draped one arm over Kid's thin shoulders.  
>"Oh Kiddo~ Dear, sweet, innocent Kiddo~ Are you familiar with a 'Slut Drop'~?"<p>

The gunslinger's gold eyes widened in horror.  
>"A-a <em>what<em>?"

This time it was Liz's turn to laugh, and she copied her sister's movement.  
>"A slut drop, Kid~~ Show him, Patty~"<p>

With that, Patty smirked, and grinded her ass against Kid, who in turn yelped and jumped back.  
>"What the <em>hell<em> do you think you're doing?"

"Tsk, Kid, you need to learn~"

The blonde continued, following the moves as Liz described them.

"You have to move your hips slowly, show off your goods, and when he's liking what he sees, you go all out, aaaaand…SLUT DROP~!"

On that note Patty dropped to the floor, legs spread and in a squatting position, before shooting straight back up a second later. Kid stared in disbelief.

"Y-you expect me…to do that…to _him_?" he gawped at the sisters as if they had lost their minds.  
>"Yup~ You gotta make sure you really give him a good look before you drop though, now go~!"<p>

Both girls gave him a rough shove, causing him to go stumbling onto the dancefloor. Quickly regaining his composure, Kid gulped, and headed straight for Soul.

When the weapon noticed him approaching, he gave a friendly smile and turned in his seat to face him.

"Yo, Kid. What's up?"

The shinigami's face flushed scarlet, and his eyes shot to the ground and scrutinised it like it was the most interesting thing ever.

"W-would you…like to dance…with me…?"

Soul blinked in surprise for a few seconds, before grinning and taking Kid's pale hand.

"Sure, I'd love to, Maka's been harassing me to stop being a wallflower anyway~"

The reaper allowed himself to be pulled onto the dancefloor, never once taking his eyes off his and Soul's linked fingers. Once he had them in the middle of the crowd, they started moving together, their bodies in sync to the rhythm of the music.

From where he was stood, Kid could see his weapons, visibly gesturing for him to break out the sacred move upon the unsuspecting albino. Glaring, the pistol wielder swayed his hips around in a circular motion until he was facing away from Soul.

"Kid? What're you-"

Not letting him finish his sentence, he immediately began grinding his ass against the weapon seductively, blushing deeply but endeavouring on his mission. Soul moaned at the contact, heat pooling down south the more Kid created such beautiful friction. No-one was watching, everybody else was too busy caught up doing similar moves upon their partners. Smirking, the weapon grabbed Kid's hips lightly, grinding back and earning a small gasp from the shinigami.

He was liking it…which now meant that Kid had to seal the deal. Moving his ass against Soul's crotch teasingly, the reaper twirled his hips a few more times before copying what Patty had taught him flawlessly. The second he hit the floor he shot straight back up, never once losing his balance. From across the room the girls cheered and wolf whistled, while their meister's face turned a similar shade to the blood leaking from the scythe's nose.

Deciding to go one step further, Kid turned back around and draped his arms around Soul's neck, leaning in close.

"If you'd like…I could show you that again somewhere a little more…ahem, private~"

The weapon didn't need telling twice. In the blink of an eye had had dragged Kid out of the club faster than you could say "don't forget a condom", and it was only by the time that they reached Soul's bedroom that he slowed down. Slightly out of breath, the reaper chuckled.

"What's so funny…?"  
>"I just realised…I guess this means I owe Liz five bucks~"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess you could say Kid is...in there like swimwear~ XD**


End file.
